Lights Will Guide You Home
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Lights will guide Ron home, home to her. Songfic for 'Fix You' by Coldplay. DH.


**Lights Will Guide You Home - RonaldAndMione**

**Rating - T**

* * *

><p><strong>I love this song. I honestly do. I can't get enough of it. It's so beautiful and... oh gosh I just love it! It's 'Fix You' by Coldplay, although to suit the story I made the story title 'Lights Will Guide You Home'. It's basically about how Ron and Hermione are during their time apart in Deathly Hallows. I was contemplating about whether to do it about that or about Ron's brother passing away, and settled on the first one, because I could make a happy ending of it.<strong>

**The point of view in this story is mixed. I hope it's not too difficult to understand. The first verse and chorus alternate in the order Hermione's, Ron's, both. The second verse and chorus alternate in the order Ron's, Hermione's, both. And then the bridge is Hermione's, Ron's, Hermione's, Ron's and then both. You can sort of tell, I just want to show I'm not going through the point of views randomly. I tried to make it as neat and structured as I could.**

**It's my second song-fic, hope you like it :)**

**I do not own _Harry Potter_ or the song 'Fix You'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Coldplay respectively.**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

She ran after him. She begged. She shouted his name into the cold air. She had tried; she had tried so hard to change his mind.

Nothing worked.

The last thing she could remember of him, was his turning around as he was apparating, and seeing a flash in his blue eyes. What that flash meant, she'll never know.

He was gone.

And there was no way he could come back. Even if he wanted to.

But judging by the way he walked away from them… from _her_… from their confusing relationship that may or may not be something more, it didn't seem like he did.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

He got what he had wanted, hadn't he?

He had left that cold, miserable tent and now had food and heat, which was what he had wanted to have for weeks. He wanted to come back home… which he had. He had come back to his brother Bill, back to his family… which was home, wasn't it?

He knew the answer. It wasn't.

She was his home. Wherever she was, that was home for him. And he had left her. He had left home.

And he needed her back.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse._

They were both exhausted. It was unbearable, the pain they were going through, the trouble they were experiencing. They wanted to get away from it. They needed to sleep. They were physically and mentally exhausted.

Thoughts were flying in their minds, thoughts that troubled them, that blocked sleep from them.

It was all too much.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her face was now red and blotchy, but she didn't care. She was freezing, and longed for his strong arms to wrap around her and keep her warm and safe.

Now that he was gone, she felt like everything in the world was cold and dark. Only he could bring back the warmth and light.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

He had lost her. He thought he had lost her ages ago, he thought he had lost her to his best friend. But when he left her… _that's_ when he had lost her. He had completely thrown away any possibility of a relationship with her.

Not only a romantic one, but a friendly one.

There was a spot in his heart reserved for her, and only her. Nothing else could replace her, and so he would remain feeling empty, yet at the same time heavy with remorse and guilt, until she came back into his life.

He felt like a shell.

Something was missing.

She was.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

They hadn't known for sure, but they suspected the other may return their feelings. So they both tried. They tried to uncover the others' feelings towards them. And the more they tried, the more they began to hope.

But when he left her, he left them.

All that effort was wasted.

_Lights will guide you home_

She hoped. She still hoped. It was illogical. It was irrational. It was against everything she had believed in up to that point.

But that didn't mean the hope would go away.

She still hoped he would return.

She hoped something would lead him back to her.

Back to them.

_And ignite your bones_

He crashed onto the bed his brother had offered him and sighed. The warmth of the bed pierced him. He felt like he was on fire. The guilt was settling in.

How could he appreciate this, when the two people he cared about most were miserable in a cold, dark forest? They were starving, one of them outside watching out for danger, the other lying in their uncomfortable bed, and he had just had dinner and was now meant to be asleep.

The guilt and anger inside him was raging like a fire. He felt like a boiling kettle. And he knew that soon, he would burst.

He was right.

He thought of her, and the way she had called out his name, pleading with him, begging him to come back to the safe and dry tent. He thought of the way he just kept walking, not even caring. He thought of the way he turned around as he was apparating, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, and the way that made him realise she was right, as she always was, and that he was making a big mistake.

He burst into tears. For the first time since he was a young boy, he sobbed.

But the fire inside him would not be put out, not even by the tears he shed.

_And I will try to fix you_

They both knew the other was struggling and were scared for them.

She knew he was out there in the raging wind and pouring rain, and he knew he had broken her by leaving.

It was hard on both of them.

Both hearts were broken.

And they vowed that if they saw the other again, they would help.

They would fix the other.

_High up above or down below_

The cool air hit him as he apparated into an unknown forest. The uncertainty of the location did not worry him though. He trusted the object in his hand. The device that he had thought could only turn lights on and off had actually let him hear her voice again. The light that emitted from it afterwards was a cool, calm blue, that reminded him of her. He trusted it completely.

Wherever it took him, he'd go.

It would take him to her.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

She still believed. She still believed he would return. It was impossible, but she couldn't believe that he'd never return.

She wouldn't.

She would not stop believing he'd return.

She hated him for it.

She hated him for making her lose her logic. She hated him for making her believe in the impossible. She knew he couldn't return, but she couldn't believe that he wouldn't come back.

It was inconcievable.

_But if you never try then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

They were both battling a physical and mental battle.

He was facing the world around him, trying to stop him from reaching her, and he was forced to deal with the thought that she may not want him to return.

She was battling the cold and the feeling of emptiness in her stomach, as well as the feeling of emptiness in her heart. The place he filled up.

They put up with it though. They believed they had the willpower to.

_Lights will guide you home_

The deluminator was his only companion. He trusted it. Its lights were a source of comfort for him, assuring him that this new friend was trying to reunite him with her.

He wondered what she'd say to that, when she'd hear that a light was taking him to her. Then he wondered if he'd ever be able to tell her.

Glancing at the item in his hand, he vowed he would. He had to hope.

_And ignite your bones_

She got them away safely. Her friend was shaking, his nightmare not ending. She was shaking too, but at least she was awake and conscious. He wasn't.

She heard him mumble something about his mother, and she was scared. She was alone. If only _he_ were with her. He'd keep her calm, he'd assure her everything was alright.

She gave her best friend all the medicine he needed, all while thinking about what _he'd_ do if he were there.

After she was done, she was panicking, she was hysterical. The cold outside hit her hard, but on the inside, she felt like everything was on fire. All the emotions were running through her, making everything inside her stir around unpleasantly.

She was cold, she was hungry, she was alone, she was scared.

She didn't know what to do any more. So she did the thing her body was telling her to do.

She cried.

_And I will try to fix you_

He was back. He had returned. He had come back to her. But she was still scared. She was scared she'd have to feel everything she felt all over again, she was scared he'd abandon her once more.

He didn't know what to do to assure her he wouldn't.

But he had time. He had time to heal both of their broken hearts.

He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_Tears stream down your face_

She still cried. Cried because she was so confused. She had no idea what was going on inside her. She felt relief at the fact he was safe, happiness he was back. But worry and fear that he might leave again, and anger that he made her feel this way was still lingering in her mind.

That worry and fear forced her to keep away from him. She was scared to let him back in. She was scared of feeling so vulnerable.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

At first he thought he wouldn't ever have her back completely, and that thought alone made him want to jump into the cold river nearby and drown. Without her, life was meaningless. He knew from experience. Spending weeks away from her proved that. It made him realise exactly how much he felt for her. He knew he loved her, but being away from her proved how much.

The fact that she was too scared to let him into her life again made him want to cry again. But he had had enough of crying. Crying wouldn't accomplish anything.

He had to get her back again.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

She was alone with him for the first time in weeks. Their other member of the trio was asleep, and he had approached her while she was on guard. Oh, how she wanted to get away from him, but doing so would make her appear weak. She wouldn't show him that.

She was strong enough to put up with him.

So how was it that she ended up breaking down in front of him? She ended up crying and sobbing into his shoulder, and there was a part of her scolding her for giving into him, but she didn't care, because it just felt _so_ _bloody good_ to be back in his arms, feeling the warmth he emitted.

All her worries escaped her as she cried into his chest. Each tear that poured out of her eyes was representing a fear. She let it all out, because there was nothing to be afraid of, at least when it came to him. He wouldn't leave her again. Last time, he left because things got tough. Now she was sobbing in front of him, things were certainly difficult, and instead of running away, he came closer, because that's what she needed, and that's what he wanted. He wanted to stay with her.

And he would. Because she wasn't letting him go, ever.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

He let out a sigh of relief as she fell into his arms. She was back, she was truly back. This was how it was meant to be. He gently rubbed her back in circular motions, letting her let all her troubles out, as he mumbled into her hair how sorry he was, and how it would never happen again.

He wouldn't ever let it happen again. He learnt his lesson. While it was painful, he had learnt it.

He wasn't going to go through that again, ever.

And he wouldn't ever let _her_ go through that again either.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

They were together, they were alive for the time being, and they were both back where they belonged. Their tears of relief mingled and mixed together as they poured down his face onto hers.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

As they stood together in the cold, dark night, in a cold and dark world, they were warm and filled with light. It was purely because they had their arms around each other, purely because they were together. They gave each other hope. Hope that they would make it out alive, safe.

Their arms around each other, her head resting on his chest, they listened to each others deep breaths, reminding themselves the other was actually there.

Ron and Hermione were home.

**A/N - Please review. Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories, and if you havent read them, please take a look :)**

**P.S - The line 'She knew he was out there in the raging wind and pouring rain' may confuse some people, as in, how would Hermione know Ron was looking for them? What I meant was he had left them, and he had no where to go, not any place that Hermione knew of. That's what I meant.**


End file.
